


Because I'm doing this for the thrill of it

by tisktisk (PornyZiallFeels)



Series: Loving You Is Easy [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Ziall is only implied, Zouis is past, shout out to the nameless cab driver for his patience, wanna give him some love too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1348723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PornyZiallFeels/pseuds/tisktisk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hello beautiful, m’name’s Harry.” Louis blinked, and then blinked again not believing this was really happening to him.</p><p>“I don’t really give a fuck who you are, what I want to know is why you are in my cab right now, taking me to wherever on City Road…this is considered kidnapping you know.”</p><p>“To answer your first question there’s a Tai restaurant that has a fine chocolates shop just around the corner so I was kind of hoping for dinner and then a bit of dessert if you fancied and to answer your second question…not if you go willingly.” He finished with a wiggle of his eyebrows and a cheesy grin.</p><p>[or  the one where Harry, a total stranger hops into Louis' cab uninvited]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm complete rubbish at writing Larry that's why I never do it so please excuse this.

It’s been admittedly far too long since Louis’ been on a date or even looked at someone and saw the potential for more than a one night stand, if that. He’s mostly focused all his time and energy on climbing the corporate latter at his company which has more than paid off as he just came from a meeting where the fat cat at the very top of the heap not so subtly hinting at Louis being up for partner.

He’s pretty much on cloud nine, tired but giddy as he exits the office building thinking he’ll call Stan and Liam round to his for a celebratory drink when his phone suddenly goes chirps alerting him to a new email. Curiously he opens his inbox with one hand as he sticks the other one up, blinding hailing a cab.

At first he’s confused by the odd email vaszappnin93, and then something in his head clicks as he suddenly recognizes the account as his ex from sixth form, Zayn. They’d met when they were even younger than that and had been thick as thieves until they turned fourteen and fell in love. They dated all through school to college and then split up for university.

They tried to maintain their relationship long distance but after too many missed calls and Skype dates, too many unanswered texts and broken promises to visit they called things off after their second year of university. Even though it’s been five years since the last time they’d had any contact, a thrill still went through him thinking of his gorgeous ex who he would always consider the one that got away.

He thumbed the message open eager to know what Zayn could possibly be contacting him about after all this time; his smile instantly vanishes when his eyes catch on the elegant background and neat script font of the Malik-Horan wedding e-vite and suddenly Louis couldn’t breathe because Horan, as in Niall Horan Zayn’s uni roommate who had been one of the factors in their break up namely how too close for comfort their friendship had been right from the start. Louis had liked Niall of course, it was kind of hard not to like someone who smiled more than he frowned and whose motto in life was _today is a beautiful day to have a pint_.

It’s just Louis had never been the most confident lad to begin with and he was even more insecure when it came to Zayn and how he never really felt like he was good enough for the darker man. With his model good looks and vast knowledge that always made Louis feel about two feet tall, the way every reference seemed to go over his head. Louis wasn’t dumb by any means he just couldn’t quote Socrates at the drop of a hat or name a single Shakespeare play other than Romeo & Juliet.

But Niall was really fit and always happy and he made Zayn laugh and forget about whatever exam was stressing him where Louis had failed and quite frankly they looked really good together and somewhere in the back of Louis’ mind he always felt like he was just standing in the way of their happiness, like if it hadn’t been for him Zayn would’ve asked Niall out after the first week of school.

Even now Louis didn’t doubt that Zayn never cheated on him, he was too good for that and even Niall, god that Irish ball of sunshine couldn’t do that to someone, it wasn’t in his character.

It didn’t however escape Louis’ notice how quickly after their break up the roommates went from friends to boyfriends.

His shoulders slump as he locks his phone, his good mood completely gone now and he’s grateful that he hasn’t texted his mates about that drink yet because now all he’s thinking about doing is ducking into the corner shop for a pint of cookie dough ice cream and curling up on the couch with spoon and a How I met your mother marathon.

His eyes are glistening embarrassingly with unshed tears when a cab finally pulls over in front of him. He opens the door and slides in, letting the heavy door fall shut behind him. Before he can open his mouth to rattle off his address to the driver, the door on the opposite side of Louis is suddenly yanked open by a fit bloke with torn jeans and floppy brown curls held back from his face with a flannel headband that looks as if it were made from a torn up shirt or summat.

Quite frankly he looked homeless, like a rather attractive bum but a bum nonetheless. Louis watches, stunned as the boy slides across the leather seat sparing Louis no more than a glance before he tells the driver where he’s headed.

Much to Louis’ dismay the cab takes off before he can even get his mouth to work enough to tell the driver that that _he’s_ not going there—he’s not even sure he knows where _there_ is. Demand the cab pull over so that this vagabond can hop out because this was Louis’ cab first damnit.

Before he can say any of this the curly headed cab thief finally turns to Louis, a huge smile stretched across his face and oh—the arsehole has dimples. Fuck.

“Hello beautiful, m’name’s Harry.” Louis blinked, and then blinked again not believing this was really happening to him.

“I don’t really give a fuck who you are, what I want to know is why you are in my cab right now, taking me to wherever on City Road…this is considered kidnapping you know.”

“To answer your first question there’s a Tai restaurant that has a fine chocolates shop just around the corner so I was kind of hoping for dinner and then a bit of dessert if you fancied and to answer your second question…not if you go willingly.” He finished with a wiggle of his eyebrows and a cheesy grin.

“You have some nerve Harry was it? That’s just it I’m not going willingly.”

“Well that’s only because you don’t know me yet, so I reckon I have about eighteen  more minutes to woo you, convince you that you do in fact want to go to dinner with me. And how about this, if when we arrive there you still wanna head home I’ll pay your fair and you’ll never have to see me again. Deal?”

Louis couldn’t help but eyes his wardrobe once more, raising an skeptical eyebrow because from where he was sitting Harry didn’t look like he could afford a cup of coffee let alone  two cab fares, but he couldn’t deny that he was a little intrigued. In the end he pulled his best put upon face.

“Did you really just use the word ‘woo’ in actual conversation?”

“Impressed are you?” Louis scoffed; shaking his head as he weighed his options finally he slumped down further in his seat and grunted.

“Fine let’s do this then, like I really have a choice.”

“Oh but you _do_ beautiful.”

“First of all you’re going to stop calling me beautiful, the name is Louis.”

“But you are, but ok _Louis_ …what have you really got to lose in this? I’m offering you free food and wine not to mention me esteemed company.” Louis snorted, eyes flashing with something that must’ve looked encouraging because Harry slid even closer on the seat.

“What’s the alternative huh? What waits for you back home?”

“What makes you so sure that I was headed home? Maybe I already have a hot date with a dirty blonde with eyes greener than yours?” For the first time Harry looked unsure as he moved to sit back but Louis decided to take pity and grabbed for the other man’s arm before he could move entirely.

“My _cat_ , Gregory. He’ll no doubt be cross with me for coming in late tonight but nothing a new squeaky mouse toy can’t fix.” He explained, patting his hand reassuringly making Harry visibly relax.

“Oh so you’re a cat person then?”

“Eh sure you can say that. I rather think of myself as an animal lover all around, but a cat just fits in with my work schedule better than a dog would.” Harry nodded in understanding.

“Ah, so other then feeding the cat what were your plans this evening, I really wouldn’t want to put you out.”

“Truthfully?” Harry nodded, encouraging. So Louis sighed. “A pint of Ben & Jerry’s and How I met your mother.”

“Wow, sounds quite _stimulating_ that.” Louis bristled, glaring in the other man’s direction.

“Don’t make fun, there’s actually a reason. I’d just gotten the news that I might be getting a huge promotion at work in a couple of days— _partner_ and I planned to call up my best mates and go on a bit of a bar crawl to celebrate.”

The taller man clapped his hands, rubbing them together.

“That sounds more like it, we can still do that after dinner if you feel like, that is if we get on and you’re not too embarrassed to introduce me to ya mates.” Louis imagined doing just that, with Harry looking like a young homeless Johnny Depp.

“I might be with you looking like a hobo, however just as I was hailing for this cab I got an evite to the wedding of my ex, the _one,_ you know? The guy that when I pictured my future however many years down the line be it five years, ten years—twenty he was always in it.” This news chased the smile from Harry’s face much like it had when Louis first opened his email.

“Fuck mate, I’m sorry…the two of you are still close then, that he would think to invite you?” Louis threw his hands up in exasperation.

“That’s just it we haven’t been in touch in nearly five years, I don’t know why he would want me at his wedding.”

“Were you two close before maybe?”

“Oh yeah best mates since we were little, we were each other’s firsts in a lot of areas.”

“Well then that’s it, your wedding day is supposed to be this big tadoo yeah and you want everyone who ever mattered to you present to share it with you. I supposed he’s just trying to make up for lost time, get back what he once had…didja end on bad terms or summat?”

“You could say that, could even say the other groom-to-be is the very reason.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“That’s bullshit, how could anyone want to be with someone else when they had _you_.”

“Pardon?” Louis asked, taking in Harry’s hostile demeanor and noting just how out of place angry looked on the younger lad.

“No seriously I nearly got hit by a car running across the street to get in this bloody cab because I just _had_ to meet you, it was paramount. Saw you come out of that building smiling like you’d won the lottery and thought you were the prettiest boy I’d ever seen. Then you looked down at yer phone and that smile was gone but you weren’t any less beautiful and I knew I had to find a way to approach you, then you got in the cab and I saw my only shot slipping away and made a decision.”

Louis felt something clench in the pit of his stomach at the thought that Harry was telling the truth that for whatever reason he really thought Louis was something special, worth all this hassle.

“I’ll admit I’m not usually this bold though I’m not exactly shy either, just a good medium friendly even I have to admit this was pretty reckless of me, but I couldn’t just let you go and I didn’t even _know_ you, still don’t not really.”

“And now, have I disappointed you?” He challenged coolly, leveling Harry with a practiced look of disinterest.

“Not in the least I…” Harry trailed off as the cab came to a stop in front of the familiar restaurant.

“Damn it looks like we’re here and all I’ve done is make you rehash your terrible news, guess I’m pretty rubbish at this whole wooing business.”

 Louis fought not to chuckle out right, because truth be told the dimpled dork had in fact charmed the fuck out of him not that Louis was in any hurry to admit it. Instead he rolled his eyes and smirked, suddenly finding his nails a lot more interesting than ever before.

“You know I’m not even sure I like Tai food, never had it before.” He remarked casually, eyes never leaving his manicure, but he could see from the corner of his eye as the younger man straightened, frowning as a panic began to take root.

“Well we can find a Chinese place, or Italian maybe?” Harry persisted, making Louis smile despite himself, opening his mouth to tell him that wouldn’t be necessary, only Harry kept on.

“Would you rather we had pizza, everyone likes pizza or hell I’m pretty sure there’s a McDonalds just down the road if you…”

“Harry!” Louis finally just shouted, making the younger man’s jaw snap shut with an audible click as he stared wide eyed at Louis, watching his lips as they formed his next words

“Why don’t you pay the nice man while I go in and grab us a table yeah?”

This caused the brightest smile Louis had ever been on the receiving end of to break out on Harry’s face, two perfect dimples winking out at him and again Louis felt that something inside to lurch again and realized it wasn’t an altogether unpleasant feeling as he watched Harry wriggle around on the seat until he could wedge a hand down into the worn back pocket of his painted on jeans for his wallet.

Louis’ eyes widened at the bulge it made for, peeking inside as he opened the door to climb out the cab, noticing there were quite a few large bills in there and it finally dawned on him that it was worse than he’d originally thought.

It wasn’t a _homeless_ man he was about to dine with, but a bloody _hipster_.


	2. Even when we're smiling out of fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course Harry had been ecstatic when he told him that he’d done it, RSVPed and perhaps his timing could have been better as Harry was currently between his spread knees sucking him off while Louis sat on the couch and pretended to watch Celebrity Big Brother but as it was the younger boy pulled off, swiping his mouth with the back of his hand before grinning widely, hooting and even going so far as to pump a fist in the air.
> 
> [or Louis panics about going to his exes wedding and Harry calms him the fuck down
> 
> there's also a shit ton of are we or aren't we a couple panic as well]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for inna and bluegreenhazbear9194 who wanted a sequel even though technically all the stories in this series are supposed to be one shots I got inspired to write this n a dream and somehow didn’t forget it all when I woke up so I couldn’t resist BUT and as much as I love Ziall and it seriously pains me to say this but because the focus couple of the story is Larry I sort of didn’t want to describe the wedding so that’s why I ended it where I did, sorry if that’s disappointing :(

Louis could just scream

He really could he thought as he tried to do is hair for the umpteenth time without much success, in all truth it had probably looked fine the first time but he was just so nervous he felt he had to be doing _something_ with his hands or else he’d end up fiddling with his tux and ruining that so he went with the safest bet his hair.

It’d gotten quite long in the last three months on account of his new cushy position in the company everyday was pretty much casual Friday If he wished and that included not needing his hair to be above the collar, parted down the middle and combed neatly to the side. So he took full advantage of this going for a more bohemian look and no a certain dimpled hipster did not have anything to do with it, ok he didn’t have _much_ to do with it.

Speaking of Harry he was the whole bloody reason Louis had finally decided to RSVP to the Malik-Horan wedding and right at the deadline too, they’d been seeing each other practically every night and most days if neither of them had work, Louis paused to laugh because Harry work? The younger man couldn’t hold down a job to save his life the only reason he had so much money was because his parents were loaded and he was basically a trust fund baby, he wasn’t exactly proud of this fact but it did help support his life style and gave him the opportunity to muck around dingy pubs trying to kick start his real dream which was to be a famous singer or summat.

Louis would admit Harry had a good enough voice even if the music him and his band played was leagues away from the kind Louis enjoyed. But there was just something about live music that turned him on or maybe it was the way Harry owned the stage like he was born for it, when he was up there on stage with a guitar around his neck, practically moaning the most suggestive lyrics Louis has ever heard into the mic it took every ounce of self control the older lad possessed not to hop up there and drop to his knees for Harry right there and then, audience be damned.

He wouldn’t consider them boyfriends even if he wasn’t seeing anyone else and was pretty sure neither was Harry but the younger boy had a thing about labels and he himself just hadn’t thought about it when finally introducing him to Stan, Liam and his two other close mates Danielle and Eleanor, had simply waved his hand in Harry’s direction and said ‘this is harry.’ He’d surely talked about him enough by then that no other explanation had been necessary but now thinking about it he wondered if that’s not what he wanted, for Harry to be his boyfriend, man friend—whatever it’s been so long that he had a steady lay let alone an actual relationship but wasn’t it high time that changed?

Of course Harry had been ecstatic when he told him that he’d done it, RSVPed and perhaps his timing could have been better as Harry was currently between his spread knees sucking him off while Louis sat on the couch and pretended to watch Celebrity Big Brother but as it was the younger boy pulled off, swiping his mouth with the back of his hand before grinning widely, hooting and even going so far as to pump a fist in the air.

After that Harry went out of his way to weasel an invite to be his plus one and Louis toyed with the idea of fucking with him, making an offhand comment about how bloody fantastic Liam would look in a tux like the next bond or a young Becks. Harry had frowned a bit, but grudgingly nodded because it was true Liam was bloody fit and could rock the fuck out of a tuxedo but he and Liam had always been nothing but platonic despite the many fantasies he’d had about tracing every bloody inch of those guns he calls arms with his tongue. So he finally just rolled his eyes, flicking the kneeling man between the eyes.

“Oh for fucks sake, of course I’ll take you ya pillock, you’re the whole reason I’m even going, far be it for me to spare you the agony and no doubt awkwardness that the whole ordeal will be.” Harry completely ignored the second bit of Louis’ mini rant and instead jumped to his feet already muttering about what he was going to wear. Louis grinned, trying to tune back into the program but really he was too focused on listening to Harry on the phone already booking an appointment with his tailor before he realized.

“Hey you bloody wanker get back here and finish me off!”

This reminds him, grabbing up his phone in the two fingers with the least amount of styling goop he quickly pulled up Harry’s name to compose a new text message:

_Oi styles you better be on yer way & I better not see nary a headband, or knee tear anywhere for that matter_

 He hit send then thought better off it and tapped out an accompanying text.

_And ii swear if you even THINK about wearin those ratty old boots that shouldve been tossed ages ago I will be sendin my condolences to dear mrs twist back in cheshire for the loss of her only bloody son_

Satisfied he went to set his phone back down on the dresser only is buzzed in his hand before he could do so, then buzzed a second time.

_Almost there sweet cheeks, looking quite dapper if I do say so myself_

_in my ramones t-shirt and jeans with the hole beneath my left buttcheek—know they’re yer faves xx_

Louis was going to kill him, he was dead. Louis was going to be charged for murder at the ripe age of twenty six and be single once again so he wouldn’t have to worry about bloody boyfriend titles with overly polite and charming as hell hipsters. He was about to reply with some kind of threat to the younger man’s bollocks with a pair of rusted pliers when a third message beeped through.

_Wow babe did you know my right pinky toe peeks out of these things???_

He growled, hands in his hair once more but this time with the intention of tearing each strand out at the root. He wondered if he could pull off the Vin Diesel look, Liam had come pretty close a while back when he buzzed his head and had looked like a delicious army man but perhaps he didn’t have the right shaped head for it and his forehead was already quite big as it was so maybe nay to going bald then.

Just as he pried his fingers out of his hair, giving it a final rake through before forcing himself to step away from the mirror, he grabbed up his wallet and phone before relocating to the sitting room just as the doorbell went off.  He snarled his lip and hurried to the door more than prepared to tear Harry a new arsehole when instead he froze, taking in a sharp breath as his eyes landed on his date.

Leaned purposely seductive on the door frame and holy mother of fuck but he looked incredible, Louis thought as his eyes shamelessly drank in the curly lad’s form from head to toe.

While Louis had opted for the traditional black tux Harry had decided to be a bit adventurous with a shimmery navy suit that nearly stopped Louis’ heart mid beat the way the jacket clung to the muscles—though modest, of his arms and god those slacks just tight enough to get Louis’ blood pumping double time to his unmentionables but not enough to _technically_ be classified as obscene so Louis couldn’t _technically_ scold his date for choosing to wear them to the wedding of his ex, even if the constant semi he’d no doubt be sporting all night on its account would be mighty inconvenient.

At least he could say he’d be the one arriving on Harry’s arm.

Which was another thing he really hoped Harry didn’t think he’d only invited him to make Zayn jealous, show him what a catch he’d loss because that’s really not why at all. Though Louis wasn’t quite mature enough not to be thinking it way in the back off his mind, how fit Harry was in general not just while wearing a custom tailored, no doubt _pricey_ suit and how good they probably looked together. He didn’t doubt the pair of them would turn more than a few heads but that was more of an added bonus then the main objective.

He’d invited Harry well firstly because he’d been the one adamant on Louis going to the wedding in the first damn place but also because he’s made the last three months bearable. Louis laughed more, smiled all the time now—couldn’t really be helped when one of Harry’s favorite past times was telling horrifically bad jokes and trying to turn everything into a pun even when they didn’t quite work, it was his earnest delivery that got to Louis, and the expectant look on his face afterward like a puppy who’d done something right on the first try all _I did good yes, now I get a treat right_. The ‘treat’ was almost always sexual but neither of them was complaining.

So taking Harry as his plus one was sort of a thank you for flipping his world in a good way.

“Are ya going to invite me in or are ya just gonna stand there catching flies in that gob of yers?” Harry finally spoke up though really he was one to talk with the way he was undressing Louis with his eyes. Louis blinked from his reverie and instantly shook his head.

“No, you can’t come in.” Harry seemed taken aback by this.

“Say Wha?” He asked moving to cross his arms over his chest but Louis just shooed him off.

“I’m afraid if you came in right now I’d be forced to rip that suit off of you and fuck you into the carpet right here in the entryway and we’re already off schedule as it is.” He admitted, while grabbing up his house keys. He shouldered Harry a few steps back in order to shut and lock the door behind him. What he didn’t count on was the taller man crowding him from behind, whispering in his ear so his hot breath fanned his neck and collarbone where it peeked out of his white button down.

“Mm, shame that you sure do clean up nicely.” Louis shivered and couldn’t help but lean back into the other man, his bum just catching on the makings of an erection. Harry whimpered into his ear once before backing off.

The drive from London to Doncaster where the wedding was being held, Louis could only imagine for sentimental reasons in the Malik’s backyard was roughly three hours traveling at the legal speed limit which Harry didn’t—he always pushed it no less than five over at all times it kind of irked Louis but not enough to mention it, but today he really felt like saying something because how dare Harry drive over the speed limit, shaving off a couple of the minutes Louis had planned to use for panicking because for all his nonchalance and false bravado he was freaking nervous about seeing his ex for the first time in five years, wary of how he would actually feel seeing him happy with another man a man that was once a trusted friend, exchanging vows to be faithful and in love for the rest of forever.

Like that was some heavy shit and he’d spent so many hours of his own life imagining being the one standing at the altar opposite Zayn that he didn’t honestly know what kind of  knee jerk reaction he’d have to seeing that it was actually Niall standing there instead.

Hour one was spent much like he’d imagine most road trips went, arguing over what music was allowed and of course Harry tried to pull that bullshit _I’m the driver therefore I control the radio_ rule but one glance at Louis’ stank eye and he was quick to compromise with The Fray’s first album which would forever be Louis’ favorite thing in the world.

After that Harry switched to Elvis’ greatest hits and for a so called professional singer he sure did a bang up job at singing purposely off key as he warbled comically along to ‘Blue suede shoes’ that had tears leaking from both corners of Louis’ eyes. Then he switched it up by serenading him with a heart wrenching rendition off ‘Can’t help falling in love’ that had Louis fidgeting a bit in his seat because of the conviction with which Harry kept singing the chorus chancing glances at Louis until their eyes finally met.

Most of the second hour went on as so with Harry picking the cheesiest most sickeningly romantic songs and more or less dedicating them to Louis without having to say as much starting with Kelly Clarkson’s ‘My life would suck without you’, to The Beatles’ ‘All you need is love’ and finally the classic ‘You are so beautiful’ that had Louis wondering if Harry hadn’t made a playlist of love songs specifically to make him uncomfortable. The Joe Cocker song was the last straw having been just about all Louis could take, before his hand shot out to flick the radio off completely, dousing the car into sudden silence.

He chewed his lip, refusing to meet Harry’s eyes or explain his actions because what the fuck was Harry trying to pull, this is not what they _did_. They joked around, fucked a lot and ate in just their pants afterward they didn’t profess their undying love to each other through corny pop lyrics.

They’d never really talked about what they were; they’d only known each other for three months after all why complicate things with talk of more yeah? Only it seemed Harry was tired off not talking about it.

“Do you have something you want to get off yer chest there mate?”  Louis tried in jest, if he emphasized the word ‘mate’ it was purely accidental. Harry flinched all the same.

“Not really.” Louis relaxed a bit.

“Oh good then you won’t mind me taking over and playing some old school Eminem then would you…” He moved to reach for his iPod searching for his Eminem playlist which had to be the least romantic artist he could think off before taking the jack out of Harry’s iPod and plugging his in only Harry grabbed his wrist before he could get a hand on it.

“Ok yeah I do.” Louis held his breath then released it slowly, stalling.

“Go on then.” Harry nodded, fingers tapping nervously on the steering wheel.

“Alright, so we’ve been like seeing each other for a while now yeah?”

“Nearly four months yeah, so?”

“So, erm I was wondering where you saw things going, like what am I to you?”

“A booty call that stays to make brekkie the next morning.” Louis deadpanned, but Harry wasn’t smiling.

“I’m serious Lou, how do you—like what do you think of me then?”

Louis scratched at the back of his head confused, because he specifically remembered having a conversation with Harry where the younger lad admitted he hated labels, labels for sexuality, labels for ethnicity labels for what kind of music you preferred, wondering why society felt that everything ought to be displayed for all to see why couldn’t we all just be happy with what we liked and share it with those who had similar interests or were at least open to them and yet here he was fishing for Louis to tell him what they were.

“What do ya mean; I think your ace Harry funny at times, sweet, bloody sexy…” That last comment made the corners of Harry’s mouth turn up ever so slightly before he was schooling his face once more.

“But just not up to snuff then? Not boyfriend material?” He spat, looking annoyed.

“What? Haz where is all this coming from?”

“You didn’t introduce me as your boyfriend the other day when I finally met yer mates…you just said I was Harry and it’s really bothered me because I can’t quite make out what that means.”

“Harry…” Harry held up a hand to cut him off.

“No lemme finish, when I told Grimmy, Ed and Caroline about you I didn’t call you my boyfriend exactly but they saw right through me and knew that I wanted to say boyfriend that that’s where I’m headed here and I know this is probably the shittiest time to bring this up but I just want to know if you’re there with me, if you see this becoming more or if it’s just a bit of fun until you find the real thing, I don’t mind either way really—I’d still come over or whatever I’d just like to know what I’m in for. Like take today or example when we get there and you come face to face with Zayn how’re you going to introduce me to ‘im?”

And there it is the conversation he’s been waiting for and dreading all at the same time. He knew it was coming but he’d kind of been hoping it’d wait until _after_ he survived the next few hours.  It wasn’t _exactly_ how he’d imagined it—thought there’d be an ultimatum of sorts, not for Harry to basically put the ball in his hands to do with it as he pleased, looking at the younger lad he saw that he was completely serious about being ok with things staying as they were even though he obviously wanted more and maybe that’s what hurt most of all the fact that Harry was so obviously gone for him that he’d take what he could, whatever scraps Louis decided to toss him and that wasn’t right because Harry deserved much more than that, needed to have a higher regard for himself.

He just couldn’t give him the answer he wanted is the thing, he liked Harry, liked being with him but the thought of opening himself so completely to another person again _terrified him_ and he didn’t want to make Harry any false promises, say the words just to say them. He wanted to mean them and he knew he wasn’t ready, not yet. Not until he’d gotten the closure he so desperately needed from Zayn.

Knowing Harry was awaiting a response he took a deep breath, turning so he faced Harry even if the other’s eyes were still on the road and answered as honestly as he possibly could.

“I’d say you’re my…my _Harry_ and I’m sorry if that’s not enough or it doesn’t make much sense to you but that’s all I’ve got. I’m not quite ready to give what we have a label but I also don’t want to lose it, you mean so much to me and I honestly couldn’t do today without you.” He paused, choosing his next words carefully.

“The reason I introduced you to my mates as just Harry is because they already _know_...like when we’re not together you’re all I talk about and they’re not exactly sick of hearing it—they’re glad to see me happy for a change but that doesn’t stop them from taking the piss out of me for my apparent heart eyes and the way my voice rises in pitch whenever I talk about you.” Louis chuckled nervously because Harry’s expression has yet to change, he still stared straight ahead face blank not giving anything away and Louis felt like he were drowning but determinedly pressed on.

“The fact that I didn’t call you my _boyfriend_ doesn’t undermine the fact that my heart quickens when we’re together or how I’m never more content or feel more alive than when we’re together. Is that love—it sure as hell sounds like it could be, but maybe I’m just a bit too scared to say it just yet yeah? You think you can you be patient with me Haz, can you wait?”

Harry was silent for far too many beats for comfort but finally he blindly groped for Louis’ hand, grasping it once he found it lying on Lou’s thigh and gave it a squeeze before bringing it up to his mouth where he pressed a tender kiss to the soft skin at the back of it and Louis could finally breathe again.

“You’ll get through this day babe, trust me. _I’m here_ for one and I’m not going to let anything happen yeah?” Louis gulped and nodded his head, trusting that Harry could see it from his peripheral.

“Not to mention Zayn’s going to be kicking himself in the arse if not because of the downright sexy arm candy you’re walking in with, then simply because of the fact that you my dear look absolutely ravishing with the whole Jack Dawson at the bottom of the stairs look you’re going for…Christ you’re lucky I’ve got enough willpower not to pull this car over and jump you because then not only would we be fashionably late but rumpled all to shit as well and we can’t have that now can we?”

“No.” Louis grinned to himself, taking this to mean that Harry would wait, like he sort of already suspected he would. “We can’t have that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You For Reading <3


End file.
